A Troll's Guide To LOLs: Harmless Pranks
by Nafia7
Summary: Simple pranks to use in Minecraft! These are some of the traps and trolls to use against friends and enemies alike, with instructions on how to complete each prank. Please enjoy responsibly!
1. Disclaimer

**This is the disclaimer. Read this, and don't blame me if you don't. Also, in my guides I recommend a payment once your troll is completed. I think it's more polite to troll people while on your best manners.**

* * *

Hello. This is, as you guessed, a guide to trolling in Minecraft. Please note that I do not advocate trolling, and am assuming that you are using these tricks on a server where trolling is permitted. I am not responsible for the consequences of these trolls, including any punishments/bans you may incur as a result of this guide. Any revenge measures that someone chooses to employ aren't my fault, as trolling does tend to activate the fiery tempers in all of us. (Isn't that the point?) Any siblings who use this guide to get you are responsible for their actions. I think that's all.

* * *

**Alright. You can read on. Enjoy! **


	2. Disappearing Act

**I realized that I almost forgot something- a little explanation of terms.**

**C or S: C stands for a troll done in Creative mode, S stands for ones that are possible while in survival.**

**Payment: Standard: This means a normal payment, like a couple iron ingots/diamonds/emeralds. Choose something useful.**

**I think that's it. Comment if you need something explained.**

* * *

**Here is the first troll. This one is done so often it barely counts as trolling anymore.**

* * *

**Disappearing Act (S):**

This is simple- you mine a crafting table while someone is using it. It is extremely frustrating, and the effectiveness increases exponentially as you repeat. You can do this one in survival mode easily. Invisibility makes this much easier, though.

**Payment:** Another crafting table. If you want, you can put in a chest with a sign that says something like, "Maybe this'll work better..."


	3. Fake Griefer

**On to the next one!**

* * *

**Fake Griefing (S):**

Take diamonds or other valuables out of their respective chests, and hide them in the junk chests. (most people have multiple chests, and even conveniently label them!) Then, place a sign that says something like, "Thanks for the diamonds!" Many people will look for their diamonds for a very long time before searching their junk chest, especially when the signs point to a griefer/thief.

**Payment: Standard** Alternatively, you can place a chest in a hidden location in their house and fill it with the loot, and place a nearby sign that says, "(just kidding.)"


	4. Invisible Chickens

**I hope you are enjoying so far. Stay tuned for more trolls!**

* * *

**The Invisible Chickens (S):**

This troll is significantly easier in creative. Be warned! To start, you dig a cavern under someone's house. Use eggs/spawners and intensive breeding to fill said cavern with chickens. Then block out the tunnel, leaving the chickens behind. The incessant clucking is enough to drive a player crazy, and the best part is, they never suspect that the source is right under their house. Fun!

**Payment:** None! The cavern will be chock full of eggs and chickens by the time they find it, so there's no need to compensate them for this prank.


	5. Kablooie!

**If you get Sky with this, you are a freaking BADASS!**

* * *

**Budder Bomb, AKA Kablooie (C):**

First, find or create a vein of gold ore. Replace the blocks behind it (this works best if you do it in a cave, so you know which side they'll mine from) with water. Fill the water with as many squids as possible (at least twenty, as densely packed as possible), then close up the gap. Basically, you're creating a box, one side made of gold ore, and you've filled it with squids. When someone mines the gold ore, the squids will come flying out into their face (pressurized squids!). KABLOOIE!

**Payment:** None, because the mob drops will suffice. Plus, if you created the gold, they still get gold.

* * *

**Notes: **You can do this with any mob one block tall and any ore, but you omit the water for non-aquatic mobs. I chose budder and squids because most people know that combination. If you use chickens, this is possible in survival mode.


	6. Wandering Forest

**Personally, this might just be my favorite troll. It works well in plains biomes, desert biomes with a bit of preparation, and really anywhere if they've just cleared out the area.**

* * *

**Wandering Forest (S):**

This troll is most effective in low tree areas, especially if the player is actively trying to rid themselves of trees. Place saplings all around their house, and then bonemeal them to full size. Use all types of trees (acacia and spruce in the same forest is a very strange combination). Get the forest as dense as possible. For the next phase, I recommend that you turn yourself invisible with a potion or other method.

When your victim begins to mine the trees, take your remaining saplings and, as soon as the player gets rid of the tree and moves on to the next, plant it back! Bonemeal it to maturity. Repeat this step for as long as you want.

* * *

**Payment:** This payment adds insult to injury. Because I'm evil. While they mine the last of the trees, place a chest in their house and put a valuable axe (diamond or gold, possibly enchanted) in it. Set up a sign that says, "Why didn't you use this?" Imagine their face.


	7. Waterfall

**Hello, all! Today's troll will be a simple one, due to my recent abduction by the hot pink bunnies. For more information, visit my story Sunset. If you like it, you can contribute to my ransom payment by following the story. I must hurry. My interrogation session will begin shortly. I have yet to learn of the bunnies's diabolical plans for me.**

* * *

**Waterfall (S):**

This is easy, and yet, not many people do it. That means you should spread the love! Take a bucket of water (water, mind you- this is TROLLING, not griefing), and find someone's mine. Place the water at the entrance to the mine. You have probably noticed that water spreads (derp). When water goes down a block, however, it resets to the original stream thickness, meaning its spread potential effectively increases back to the maximum. Therefore, this one bucket should flood the entire mine. Yay!

**Payment: Standard**


	8. Looking for Something 1

**Heya! Sorry for not updating yesterday- the bunnies! The evil pink bunnies! Blame them!**

* * *

**Neither Here nORE There #1 (S):**

First, take all of the unsmelted ores from your victim's chest. Find a room that they will **a**. not enter soon, or **b**. need to enter. One of these extremes is best for this prank. **Do not** use a room that they will see right away. Place all of there ores as blocks in that room, making a huge wall. This prank is doubly effective, as they will look for the ores, then have to mine them out of their way.

**Payment:** Use some of your own unsmelted ores and add them to the wall that you create.


End file.
